


Heartbeat, It's A Lovebeat

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fox Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Werebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very young fox!Stiles ends up lost in the woods of Beacon Hills where he's watched by a slightly older Derek. Twelve years later, Stiles ends up back in those same woods for a completely different reason... but he still manages to find Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat, It's A Lovebeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homo_pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/gifts).



> This is my first ever Sterek fic and I'm all kinds of nervous and excited and so many feelings all at once. 
> 
> And, yes, this title is from the song by the DeFranco family.
> 
> Also, this one is for my good friend homo_pink, and without her, I wouldn't even know this fandom existed.

Derek was able to smell it one day he had gone out on his own for a quick run through the woods. The day a new _creature_ entered Beacon Hills. It wasn’t a human, that much he knew. He also knew that it wasn’t another werewolf. But there was something out there. 

The smell didn’t seem to get any stronger for days, just staying right along the outskirts of the woods that Derek knew so well. Neither he nor his family bothered approaching the scent, either, deciding to go on runs opposite that particular edge of the forest. It didn’t smell hostile or vengeful, it was just there. So Derek let it take its time.

One day, though, the smell finally grew a little stronger, came a little closer. Each day, the smell seemed to get just that much stronger. Then came a day when Derek finally headed in the direction of the latest creature to stumble upon Beacon Hills. However, it must have smelled him coming, because the scent was now further than it had been for a couple days. He supposed most animals would react that way when smelling a wolf, but figured they had to have known they were entering wolf territory. He and the rest of his family had pissed around the parameters enough, that was for certain.

Derek lost track of the amount of time he had been playing this ridiculous version of hide and seek with a creature he’d yet to even see. His whole family knew that it was there, and while they were all curious, they let it takes its time. Derek seemed to be the only one who wanted to go out and actively investigate, even if he didn’t ever try and get too close. His sister Laura blamed it on his overactive ten year old brain and the sheer amount of Hardy Boys mystery novels he’d read recently.

Then, one day, he could smell it, closer than it had ever gotten to him before, maybe after finally realizing he wasn’t a threat unless he was threatened. That was when he spotted it. Just a little splash of red fur and wet black nose sticking out around the base of a tree, amber eyes just noticeable in the hint of sunlight streaming through the heavy foliage.

Now that it was there, Derek suddenly realized why the smell was so canine. When he moved his front paw one step closer to the tiny fox, it took off. Derek had no doubt that, if he wanted to, he could chase after it and have it pinned to the ground in a heartbeat. But he let it run. 

The following day, while Derek was once again investigating the fox, following its scent out near the edge of the woods, he saw that there were two humans heading through the maze of trees. The scent of the humans, he now noticed, were still lingering on the fox. And then the fox spotted those two humans, running over to them while letting out little excited yips. Both humans smelled of relief and happiness when they saw the small animal heading in their direction. The woman unfolded a blanked she’s been carrying, crouching down with her arms extended out. The little fox leapt up into her arms and, even though Derek had seen his family members change back and forth from wolf form his entire life, it seemed like a brand new experience as he watched the fox shift into a little boy, no more than five or six, in his mother’s arms. 

Even though he was clinging to his mother as they walked out of the woods towards where their car must have been parked, the little boy’s eyes met the wolf’s, Derek giving him a small nod as they left, not needing to see his mouth to know that he was smiling.

~~~

Derek hadn’t been back to Beacon Hills for a long time, but when he did come back, he went right back to the remains of his old home, reminding him of how he had _nothing_. Nearly his whole family burned to death, his uncle was practically brain dead and burned to shit and his sister was chopped in half, now buried in the ground. Not to mention, there was some crazy rogue alpha wolf running around in a reign of terror upon Beacon Hills.

While roaming around the parameters of his old house in his wolf form, he caught a scent in the air. One that he recognized, but couldn’t place right away. It was familiar, friendly. Canine.

Then it hit him. It all came back to him, a rush of memories he hadn’t thought of in years. The fox was here.

Once again, it was like a game of hide and seek, though, to be fair, Derek hadn’t been seeking all that hard. He could smell the sadness and nervousness on him, and as he did last time, he wanted the fox to approach him on his own terms. It had been years since he was in these woods, so there had to be a reason he came back.

Just as it happened twelve years prior, the fox’s scent grew stronger until Derek knew that he was amongst the trees right in front of him. Then he caught a glimpse of that wet black nose, red fur and those same amber eyes. The only difference was its size; the fox has grown up. This time when Derek took a step closer, the fox didn’t run. This time, the fox took a step, as well.

They took turns stepping closer to one another until they were nearly nose to nose. The fox stepped to the side, sniffing at the air. He knew that the wolf knew he wasn’t _just_ as fox, as he knew the wolf wasn’t _just_ a wolf, but he had no intention of shifting into his human form. As a fox he felt safer, warmer, closer to the earth than he ever did as a human. As a fox, he followed his instincts more than he did any logical thought. 

He kept moving, the pair now circling around one another, sniffing at the air, even each other’s butts. They vaguely knew one another’s scents before then, but they wanted to always know that scent the instant it hit their noses, not wonder just what that scent could be. 

After sniffing one another for a bit, the fox took off again. Derek knew that he’d be back, though. If not later that day, then the next. 

It was later that day. Derek had been inside the shell of his house when he heard some rustling in the trees and could smell the now very familiar scent of the fox. Shifting into his wolf form, Derek headed outside then towards the fox.

He was waiting for Derek, sitting there in the pile of brush that coated the woods. When Derek was close, he stood and walked to him, nosing at his neck a little. That was the first time any actual contact had been made between them. Then the fox turned and began trotting away from Derek. When he didn’t follow, the fox looked back to him and quirked his head, as if asking why not? So, instead of being left behind, Derek began walking with the fox. Then, when the fox picked up speed, so did Derek. Soon, they were both running through the woods, jumping over tree roots and dodging stray, low hanging branches. At one point, the fox stopped and sniffed before jumping up into the air and landing with his front paws smothering a small chipmunk.

Sure, Derek went for runs in the woods, but it was only to let off steam, to try and tire himself out so he wouldn’t have the energy to be angry. It had been a long time since he’d run and actually had fun doing so. He could smell the fox was happy, too. Well, happier. It was then that he knew that this was the fox’s way of distracting them both from the realities of their own lives.

When it was getting late, Derek realized that he had no idea where the fox had been staying. And he probably had no idea that there was an insane alpha wolf bent on death and destruction roaming around. He nudged the fox gently with his nose, pointing with his snout to the direction of his house. 

With a little hesitation, the fox began following the large black wolf until they reached the charred shell of a house. He could smell that he was deep in wolf territory, the stench of wolf urine hitting his nose even before they reached the house and it was nearly overwhelming just outside of the building. But he kept going up the stairs and into the house, slightly concerned that he could still see the stars up in the now dark sky, even though they were inside.

Now that they were in the house, Derek was left unsure of what to do. Even when they first saw each other all those years ago, the fox had only even known him in wolf form. So, did he change into his human form or did he stay as a wolf? He headed up the stairs to where his room was, hearing the fox following him. When the fox jumped up onto his mattress, his decision was made. He walked onto the mattress and curled his large wolf form around the little fox, rather pleased when the fox gently nuzzled him.

~~~

That morning, Derek woke up to a splash of red fur. He got out of bed and shifted, face scrunching up, mouth dry and full of fur. Sticking out his tongue, he wiped his hand across the surface, finding himself with a decent amount of red fur in his mouth. Hearing a little whine, he looked down and saw that the fox was awake and was looking back at him. It took him a moment to remember that he was naked, so, after throwing on the shorts he wore yesterday, he turned back to the fox.

He was never good with the whole conversation thing, and now he was considering talking to something that couldn’t talk back. Well, was choosing to stay in a form in which he couldn’t talk back. “Are you hungry?” he asked, scratching the back of his head, glancing around the room. Seeing the fox stand and nod, he walked out of the room, knowing the fox would follow. Derek didn’t have a whole lot of variety in his burnt out pantry and he had no idea what the fox would like. “Um, do you like Corn Flakes?”

The fox just stared.

“No? Ok, then. Pop Tarts?” he asked after looking around a little bit longer The fox’s ears perked up at that. So, Pop Tarts it was. Opening the wrapper, he crumpled it up before sticking one strawberry Pop Tart into the fox’s open mouth. He grabbed another package for himself, knowing that Corn Flakes without milk were even blander than Corn Flakes with milk.

As they ate, Derek occasionally looked down at the fox, wondering just _why_ the other hadn’t turned back into his human form. He had seen him turn before, knew he could do it, so why hadn’t he? 

With a crumpled up wrapper in hand, Derek looked down at the fox, who was trying to get a big piece of the corner crust into his mouth, and said, “There’s something you need to know.”

Hearing the urgency in his voice, the fox looked up, Pop Tart momentarily forgotten. Quirking his head just slightly, he let Derek know that he was listening. 

“There’s a wolf running around—” he began, but before he could get any further, the fox let out a little bark, because, well, he was standing there with a wolf. “Who’s not me,” Derek specified, seeming to understand what the fox was getting at. “I don’t know _who_ it is. But he’s an alpha and he’s killed a few people already, given one person the bite, that I know of.” He crouched down so he was face to face with the fox and, with the hand that wasn’t holding the wrapper, gave him a little pat. “You smell like me now, like wolf. Be careful when you go out into the woods.”

The fox licked his nose. 

Derek smiled.

~~~

It wasn’t until the following night that the fox changed. They had eaten dinner, Derek picking up some chicken strips and fries from a restaurant in town, because what teenaged werefox didn’t like chicken strips? While Derek went out on a walk just outside the parameters of the house to do his nightly check, the fox stayed in the room, deciding that the time had finally come. When he changed, he found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that he put on, though he had to keep tugging the shorts up and the shirt was rather baggy on his thin frame.

“Holy shit,” Derek said when he got back upstairs and saw that there was a teenage boy standing in his room wearing his clothes.

“Hi.”

“What took you so long?” Derek asked. 

“That’s your first question? Not ‘how have you been after all these years?’ or even ‘by the way, what’s your name?’ It’s ‘what took you so long?’”

Derek didn’t answer that, just stared at the beautiful boy in front of him, part of him wishing he’d been there when he changed shapes so he could have seen what he looked like under those clothes…

“ _Okayyy_ , I was trying to give you some social clues, but apparently you’re oblivious to those, so I’ll answer my questions before I get to yours. My name is Stiles, well, that’s not my real name, but that’s what people call me, so you can call me Stiles.”

As the kid talked, Derek was amazed at just _how much_ he was actually saying. He had been in animal form for god knows how long, so maybe it was all just pent up inside him. Or, maybe he really did talk that much all the time. He hoped it was the former.

“What’s your name?” Stiles asked.

“Derek,” he answered after moment’s pause.

Now Stiles became the one asking the questions as he moved onto, “So… what happened?” He could smell the char, could smell it out in the woods. That smell hadn’t been there the first time he was here. He may have been young then, but his nose didn’t forget.

“A fire,” Derek said.

“No shit.”

“This was— is,” he corrected, “my house.”

Stiles caught the implication of his words. His house, where his family once lived. Where his family all died. “I’m sorry.”

“So, why _are_ you here?” Derek asked him, not wanting to dwell on what happened years ago.

“I didn’t have anywhere else to go,” Stiles answered. 

Derek gave his head the slightest quirk. “But last time—”

“Last time I ended up in someone’s haveaheart trap. They decided to dump me off a few towns over, figuring I wouldn’t come back,” Stiles told him. “I had no idea where I was or even how to get back home, so I wandered around here. I never forgot you, you know. I might have been scared, but I was five years old, I was freaked out by squirrels running around me. When my parents finally found me, I saw you there and I just knew that… you’d be here if I ever needed you.”

“That doesn’t answer—”

“I was giving you background. Weren’t you wondering how I ended up here twelve years ago? I thought so.” It wasn’t often that Stiles was short on words, but this was a touchy subject. However, Derek had just shared with him that his whole family died in a house fire, so it only seemed fair. “And the reason I came back here… a few years ago, my mom died. My dad and I, it was tough, but we got through it together. But then last month my dad… he was shot and killed on duty. He was the sheriff, so everyone knew him.” He sat down on the mattress, legs crossed in front of him. “The whole goddamn city knew that I was all alone now. I just… I got sick of it, of everyone just radiating pity and hoped that if I came here that maybe…” he then looked up and over to Derek, meeting his eyes, “someone would still be here, that _you’d_ still be here.”

Derek really didn’t know what to say. He knew that Stiles was upset, but now he knew why and they had far more in common than he ever could have thought. “What made you think I’d be any different?”

“Honestly? I have no idea. Maybe it’s because I know you saw me and kinda kept a lookout on me all those years back and saw that I managed to get through it even though I was scared shitless. And, uh… I know it’s not the same, not at all, but now I know you can relate to… things,” he said, for lack of a better term. 

Derek gave him a nod. Hell, he _still_ got himself strange, pitying looks from longstanding townsfolk. Even when he was wanted for murder people gave him those same sad looks, and he could hear them talking about him, how what happened to his family drove him to the brink of insanity, how he had become a crazed killer and so on and so forth. “Yeah,” was all he said.

Standing up and giving Derek a little smile, Stiles changed back into his fox form, the already too big clothes falling right off him. Stiles padded over to the pillow and curled himself up into a little red ball.

Stripping down to his boxers, Derek knelt onto the mattress before lying himself down next to the fox, a tentative hand reaching out to stroke the fox’s fur. When he didn’t have his hand bitten off, he continued to pet him, even scratching him lightly right behind the ears. Stiles would sometimes turn his head and lick at Derek’s hand.

They fell asleep with Stiles, still a fox, curled up against Derek’s chest, one of Derek’s arms wrapped around Stiles. 

~~~

When morning came and Derek found that he, once again, awoke with red fur in his mouth, he wondered what in the actual hell he did while asleep.

That was also the first morning that Stiles joined him for breakfast and Derek didn’t actually have to throw things onto the floor for him. “Pop Tarts are actually a lot more enjoyable as a human,” Stiles said, grabbing a package from the box, tearing the silver wrapper off and biting right into it. 

Derek gave a little grunt, which Stiles took as agreement.

After they finished up eating, Stiles kicked at the charred floorboards, stirring up some dust. “What are you doing today?” Stiles asked him, still looking at the floor, wondering just how safe it actually was to be standing on it.

“Not sure yet. Probably go into town for a while,” he answered with a shrug. 

“Ok, so you don’t mind if I…?” Stiles let the sentence trail off while he shifted, once again leaving a pile of clothes surrounding him. He then took off into the woods. 

Instead of chasing after him, Derek let him go, just muttering a quiet, “Be careful,” as he watched the bushy tail head out the door. The kid just lost his only family a short time ago and he remembered how he needed space and time alone, so he let Stiles have his.

The end of the day brought Stiles back to the house, and it was a pleasant surprise to get back to two brown bags filled with Chinese takeout. He could smell it even before he got into the house. After heading up the stairs to shift and put on more of Derek’s clothes, he went back downstairs to the food. 

“Thanks,” he said, digging through the bags. 

“I didn’t know what you liked so…” Derek trailed off and shrugged.

Stiles grinned and decided to finish Derek’s thoughts for him. “So you ordered one of everything off the menu?”

“Just about,” he confessed.

If Stiles had still been a fox, he would have licked Derek’s face. As it was, he just started stabbing at various things with chopsticks.

~~~

It took about three weeks, but the night finally came when Stiles crawled onto Derek’s mattress and he didn’t shift. His head hit the pillow and he looked over to Derek, seeing if he’d join him like this; he really wasn’t all that sure Derek would _want_ to share the bed with him like this.

And then Derek _did_. He joined Stiles on the bed and, as he had done every single night before, wrapped his arm over the young man.

Turning in Derek’s arm so they were now facing each other, Stiles met his eyes and said, “Thank you.” That was all Stiles had planned on saying, but his brain had never had a filter attached to it before, so nothing changed in that moment. “For everything. You’ve really helped me out a lot, you know, even though I don’t know if you really do know. I’ve enjoyed all the time I’ve spent with you.” Not only was it the first night Stiles spent as human, it was the night of his first kiss. It was quick and chaste and Stiles never envisioned his first kiss to be like that, but now that it had happened, he didn’t want to change a thing, even if he could.

A contented smile broke out on Stiles’ face, and then he turned himself around and snuggled against Derek’s warm body.

That was the first morning Derek woke up to a furless mouth.

~~~

There was another body found later that week. When Derek followed the trail to where the body was discovered, he also found the alpha. And he was _huge_. His black body towered over Derek’s, eyes never once fading from the vivid red shade.

The altercation had left him bruised and bloodied and something was very probably broken. He all but dragged himself back to the house.

Stiles was already there, able to smell the blood on Derek as he had approached. “What the _fuck_?!” he asked when he saw. 

“Remember I told you about that lunatic alpha werewolf?”

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles said, going over to him to inspect the damage. A lot of it was healing up nicely already, but there were some deep wounds and they had to be painful. He pulled off Derek’s jacket and shirt, tossing them to the ground as he got a better look. He earned himself a loud hissing sound when he touched the outer edges of one of the more tender looking wounds. “These look really bad.”

“They’ll be fine in a few more minutes,” he replied.

Stiles knew about the accelerated healing, he reaped the benefits himself, which had come in extremely handy as a child, because he couldn’t count the number of times he jumped off swing sets just a tad bit too high. Still, even though he had first hand experience with the healing business, he didn’t exactly like the fact that there were so many open wounds that needed to be healed up and he certainly didn’t like that they were living in a charred out house that should have been condemned years prior. The conditions weren’t conducive to healing up quickly or properly.

“I’ll be fine,” Derek assured him again.

“You better be,” Stiles told him, leaning in so his forehead was pressed to Derek’s. “You fucking better be.” He then touched their lips together. 

~~~

They had sex for the first time that night. The whole while leading up to it, Stiles was checking over Derek’s naked body, seeing that everything had healed, calling him a stupid goddamn asshole mother fucking shithead dumbass motherfucker while kissing everywhere his hands had touched previously during his examination.

Only once he was certain there Derek was ok, and thank fucking God he was alive at all, Stiles allowed himself to be manhandled by Derek onto his back.

It was slow, but still kinda rough and Derek tried to be nice and gentle, but he wasn’t really a nice and gentle kind of guy. Especially not with Stiles begging beneath him that he wanted more and faster and holy fuck you’re ok, _you’re still alive_. 

When Derek felt himself getting closer to the brink of orgasm, he began to feel his cock swell up. “Holy shit, what _is_ that?” Stiles asked, voice hitching slightly, because Derek wasn’t the only one who could feel the base of his cock growing.

“My knot. I— I thought you’d know about—” Derek was cut off when Stiles clenched his ass even tighter around him and finally began coming. 

Stiles felt his ass trying to accommodate the now _much_ larger intrusion. It was slightly uncomfortable, but he put that down to the fact that he had been a virgin up until that point and had never had anything up his ass aside from a few experimental fingers. Now he had what felt like a goddamn softball shoved up there. Still, having Derek so swollen and fucking _big_ inside him, filling him up further than he could ever imagined felt good. Better than it probably should have. And when cum continually shot out of Derek and into his body, it drove him to his own orgasm. Derek’s hand on his cock also helped matters.

“So, this knot, you called it?” Stiles asked, and Derek nodded. “How long does it actually last?” He tried to move a little, finding out quickly that that was impossible at the moment. 

Derek at least had the courtesy to blush. “At least half an hour. I really thought you’d know about it, I would have told you otherwise. I’m sorry.” He was still holding himself up on his arms, hovering over Stiles, the other’s legs wrapped around his waist.

“It’s ok, you didn’t know. Hey, are you ok like that? You said it’s gonna be at least thirty minutes, are you gonna be able to stay like that?”

They managed to maneuver themselves so that Derek was on his back and Stiles remained sitting on his still very swollen cock. Stiles was rather fond of the position since he was able to look down at Derek and run his fingers over his abs. 

“Both my parents were human,” Stiles began, looking between Derek’s eyes and down at the skin his fingers were running over. “I was told my grandmother on my mom’s side was a werefox, too, so it skipped a generation, I guess, something like that. Well, with them being human, when they gave me “the talk,” this whole knot deal was never mentioned to me. I had no idea anything like _this_ could actually happen. And, well, I’ve never…”

“I should have told you.” Derek actually looked like he was ashamed, like it was his fault that Stiles didn’t know what he was signing himself up for.

Stiles grinned and leaned forward a bit so he could run his fingers over Derek’s jaw, getting him to meet his eyes. “I still would have done it,” he said. “You do know that, right?” When Derek looked down, Stiles actually gaped, sitting back up straight. “Oh my god! You really thought that if I knew beforehand your dick became the size of a football, I’d say _no_?”

“It’s not the size of a football,” Derek muttered indignantly.

“Well, you’re a dumbass. I just want you to know that about your dumbass self, dumbass,” Stiles told him. “I can’t believe you.”

“You still should have known before,” Derek insisted. 

“It probably would have been beneficial, sure, but it’s too late now, so quit worrying about it, dude. What’s the deal, though? I mean, _why_?” Stiles asked, now more curious than anything about the massive dick inside him that was still shooting cum up into his ass.

“It’s a mating thing,” he answered. “To basically ensure a pregnancy.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Stiles said, waving his hands around. “To _ensure a pregnancy_?! Does that mean—?”

“You won’t get pregnant,” Derek said, cutting him off. “Only alphas can get males pregnant,” he went on explaining. “You don’t have anything to worry about.” His hand drifted up Stiles’ leg, then back down, then back up again as he spoke.

“Well, that’s good to know,” Stiles said. Through all the excitement and flailing around he had done previously had managed to get hard again as Derek’s cock continued to come and come and shift around just so slightly inside him. He then leaned forward again and pressed his lips to Derek’s.

~~~

The sex was a constant for the next few weeks. More often than not now, Stiles was joining Derek during the day, meeting the kid that the alpha had changed, Scott, and becoming friends with him. It had been an almost instant friendship, like they’d known one another their whole lives. He even got on pretty well with Scott’s girlfriend, Allison and found Allison’s friend Lydia a stunningly gorgeous yet amazingly intelligent young woman. Lydia’s boyfriend, Jackson, on the other hand, was a dickhead. A big one. A knotted dickhead.

Stiles trained with them, even learning how to use his own senses and abilities to a greater level than he could before. Even though he’d been born a fox, he never had anyone to actually show him all the things he could do. Derek was born a wolf and had grown up with a pack, his family, who taught him from a young age. Now it was Stiles’ turn to learn the extent of his abilities.

They would train and talk strategy and then, at the end of the day, they would fall into bed and fuck.

Neither Stiles nor Derek could remember a time in their lives when they were much happier.

~~~

The night that the alpha showed his true face was a bit of a blur for Stiles. On one hand, that night seemed to go on forever, while on the other it seemed to go by in a flash. There was blood and fire and betrayal and death and actual Godly miracles, because Stiles was considering it a true miracle that none of his friends were the ones that were dead. 

When Stiles saw Derek’s eyes light up red, he muttered, “Holy shit.” He could feel the power that now radiated off of him, all the power that came with being an alpha.

It was the following morning when they had sex for the first time after Derek became the alpha. The night before had been too hectic, too filled with bad memories, too bloody, too death ridden. 

But that morning after, all the emotions they felt for one another were too damn strong to be ignored any further. Derek was on Stiles, kissing him and touching him all over. Stiles was moaning and kissing Derek back as his hands grabbed and scratched at any piece of bare skin he could find.

Fingers were sliding into Stiles, preparing him, though he really didn’t want to wait anymore. He wanted Derek in him and filling him.

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek, panting, “Now, do it now.”

So Derek did. He withdrew his fingers and began pushing his cock inside. Derek began to move at a quick pace, one he and Stiles had both come to enjoy, keeping it steady with thrust after thrust into Stiles. 

He pulled back until nearly just the tip was inside before pushing back in, did that until he _couldn’t_ pull back anymore because the base of his cock was swelling and trying to do anything more than rock gently back and forth would hurt Stiles. And he could never hurt Stiles.

When Derek began to come, Stiles wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking himself while Derek continued to simply roll his hips. Then Stiles came, coating his chest with his cum. 

After, while they waited for Derek’s knot to go down, they moved into their usual position, with Derek sitting up and Stiles straddling him. Stiles smiled, running fingers in Derek’s hair before leaning in and kissing him. Then, for the first time since they’d started sleeping together, Stiles said, “I love you.”

Derek replied with another kiss and a little, “Mmhmm.” 

It was a few minutes later when something Derek had told him ages ago came rushing back to Stiles. He broke off one of their kisses and placed his hands on Derek’s chest. That started Derek, as he’d been rather enjoying their slow, languid ‘I love you’ kisses. “What is it?” he asked.

“Didn’t you say that only alphas can get dudes pregnant?”

“Well, yeah, but… Oh, shit,” Derek said as realization dawned, eyes going wide before looking down to were Stiles was sitting on his swollen dick that was _still_ coming.

“Derek?” Stiles waited until he looked up again and met his eyes. “Am I gonna get knocked up from this?”

“I have no idea,” he answered after a moment. “It’s… a strong likelihood, though.” Derek’s head dropped back against the wall, eyes shut as he let out a loud, “Fuck.”

“How do we find out?” Stiles asked. He certainly never thought that one day he’d end up pregnant, never thought it was even a possibility. Now it was all he could think about. “I mean, how can a dude even end _up_ pregnant?”

“We’ll probably have to see Deaton,” Derek told him, head still against the wall, looking utterly dejected. 

Stiles noticed the expression and cupped Derek’s cheek. “Hey, if I was gonna have anyone’s babies, I’d want them to be yours,” Stiles said.

Derek let out a little huff of a chuckle. This was so surreal. Stiles could very well get pregnant from this encounter. When he learned about that specific alpha trait, he didn’t think he’d ever have to worry about it, since he never thought he’d be an alpha. And now here he was, him a newly turned alpha and a recently turned eighteen year old werefox sitting on his cock. “Maybe you won’t. I mean, maybe since I just became the alpha last night the effects won’t have taken place,” Derek tried to reason.

Stiles just guffawed. “That’s like when kids tell themselves ‘oh, it’s my first time, I can’t get anyone pregnant, so I won’t use a condom,’ or ‘it’s my first time, I don’t think I can get pregnant,’ then nine months later they have a little bundle of joy coming out of her vagina. Oh my _god_!” Stiles exclaimed as yet another thought hit him. “How am I supposed to deliver a baby?! I don’t have… I mean, your knot stretches me, but not _that_ much! Holy fuck, I can’t shit out a baby, dude!”

This time Derek rolled his eyes. “You won’t shit out a baby. We don’t even know if anything’s gonna happen.”

“Dude, I’m a werefox, you’re a werewolf. If there’s anything I’ve learned since hanging around you is that whenever two supernatural beings get together, the probability of the improbable happening seems to increase tenfold.”

That was actually something Derek could agree with. Whenever various supernatural beings were in close proximity, things seemed to go to hell in a hand basket pretty quickly. He doubted that this would be any exception. “Let’s just see Deaton first before you start jumping to conclusions and picking out pastel paint swatches.”

~~~

“Deaton, we have an issue,” Derek said as he entered the vet’s office, only to find that the man was dealing with a patient and its owner at the time.

“Derek, I’ll be with you in a moment,” he said, giving him an odd smile, like he knew something Derek didn’t. 

When he finished dealing with the owner of the cat he recently neutered, he gave Derek a smile and asked him and Stiles to join him in the back. “What can I help you with today?”

“I think I’m pregnant,” Stiles said. Derek just glared at him.

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re not the one that has a fetus growing inside you.”

“It wouldn’t even be a fetus at this point even if you were pregnant,” Derek muttered.

Deaton raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them. “What makes you think that you’re pregnant, Stiles?” he asked.

“Derek’s an alpha now,” he said.

“I am aware of that,” Deaton said, not saying anything to Derek, who had a look on his face that asked ‘how do you know that?’

“And Derek told me that alphas can get other men pregnant. I don’t know _how_ , I mean, it’s not like I have eggs. Right? I don’t, do I?”

Deaton ignored Stiles’ rambling and continued on with his questioning. “So, if I’m understanding correctly, you two are sleeping together. And the last time you had intercourse was…?”

“This morning,” Stiles answered. “It wasn’t until afterwards that I remembered that conversation Derek and I had after our first time—”

Derek cut Stiles off, “I really don’t think he needs to hear all of that. We just came to see you because I thought you could help,” he said.

“Well, I won’t be able to tell if he’s pregnant yet if you just had intercourse this morning, because you wouldn’t by all technical terms be pregnant yet. It takes days for the sperm to work its way up through—”

“But, it is true, then? I could actually end up carrying Derek’s wolf babies?” Stiles asked, cutting Deaton off from all the overly detailed descriptions of his inner workings, looking down at his flat stomach.

“They would likely be a wolf and fox mix, but, yes, you could,” Deaton answered with a sharp nod.

“And when will I be able to know for sure? When I start getting morning sickness?”

“I would say in a few weeks you could take a pregnancy test.”

Stiles sighed. “This is my life… might as well sign me up for ’16 and Pregnant.’ Can I even shift anymore?” he then asked. “And if I’m _not_ , or even if I _am_ , what am I supposed to do about, you know,” he pointed his thumb to Derek, “sex?”

“No, I wouldn’t recommend shifting, since you don’t know how your body would react. As for sex, I would say that, if the need arises, you should consider switching positions.” Derek actually blushed at that implication. “If it turns out that you are pregnant, then you can go back to doing things as you were before with no further risk of getting _more_ pregnant. If you’re not, there’s something that I can give you that will prevent possible pregnancies.”

“Like a birth control pill against alpha sperm?” Stiles asked.

“Something like that,” Deaton agreed. “But for now, there’s really nothing I can do. If you do take the test and on the off chance it comes back positive, come back to see me and I’ll be able to help you.”

~~~

Stiles insisted that they stop at a drug store and buy several brands of pregnancy tests. Derek caved.

They barely even touched one another for a week aside from Derek spooning up against Stiles when they were in bed together. It was a huge change from before when they were fucking at least once a day.

At the end of that week, Stiles was itching to take a test and was also insanely horny. Derek was in the same predicament. While he was able to convince Stiles to hold off on taking the test, he wasn’t able to convince himself he’d be able to hold out on the sex for yet another week. It was about time that Stiles got to see what it was like on top, anyway. They had been together for some time now.

When they kissed and touched and stripped one another, all thoughts of those pregnancy tests left Stiles’ mind, the only thing he could think of was that he was going to fuck Derek so good. He pulled back, teeth pulling gently at Derek’s lower lip as he straddled Derek’s hips. “Do I have a knot, too?”

“I would think so,” Derek answered. He raised himself up enough to meet Stiles’ lips in a brief kiss. “Let’s find out.” 

So they found out. He did.

~~~

Things were better between them after that, but Stiles really didn’t want to wait any longer. He wasn’t a patient person and the not knowing was killing him. He wanted to know so he could either get on with his life as it was, or start dealing with the fact that he was going to have a child. Derek’s child.

When the three week mark came, Stiles had never felt so nervous taking a piss. He didn’t even know if those things would work in this situation, hell, he still didn’t even know how a male pregnancy could work in the first place. 

He paced around, test in hand, with Derek watching him, just as anxious. “Would you just stand still?”

“No,” Stiles answered. He didn’t think he could stand still or sit still or do anything still while he waited for the longest ten minutes of his life. He was much fonder of instant gratification. 

Derek’s phone timer went off and he froze. He didn’t look at it before standing next to Derek. When he was next to the man, he lifted the results up and saw a blue plus sign, clear as day. “I want to take another one.”

“Why?” Derek asked. They had the results right there, after all.

“I heard these things are really inaccurate. I mean, maybe they gave me a false positive.”

“Ok,” Derek said, knowing it would result in another ten minutes of pacing on Stiles’ part. And Stiles also bought far more than a person could actually need, so he figured letting him indulge couldn’t hurt. And if another one came back positive, it would just be more confirmation to what they already suspected.

When Stiles went outside to take a leak against the side of the house, Derek could hear him muttering to himself, “Why can’t I piss? Did I piss out all my piss?”

“Just relax, Stiles,” Derek said to him.

“You try and relax knowing you have a wolf/fox hybrid growing inside you!”

~~~

Derek, Stiles and five pregnancy tests entered Deaton’s office later that day. They called ahead this time so they would hopefully not barge in on the vet with anyone. 

“What can I help you with today?” he asked them.

Stiles took the liberty of dumping all five pregnancy tests onto Deaton’s front desk. “Is there some magical test I can take?”

“Was there a problem with these?” he raised a brow and looked to Derek.

“He wanted to do best three out of five when the third one he took came back negative.”

“So, four were positive?” Stiles nodded. “What do you need another test for, then?”

“Well, I just want to know that Derek’s super jizz isn’t, you know, affecting these tests in any way. I really just want to know for sure,” Stiles answered. “I know four of five say yes, but I don’t want to…” he trailed off, realizing how mushy it would sound if he went on saying that he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He was an eighteen year old boy, he shouldn’t want to be pregnant, shouldn’t actually be pregnant at all, but at that moment, he had nothing else in his life _but_ Derek. And Derek had no family, either. It was just the two of them. “I just want to know for sure,” he reiterated. 

“I don’t think the fact that the both of you are shifters will make any difference on the results of the tests,” Deaton told them. “However, I may be able to help you get your definitive answer.”

~~~

When they left the office, Stiles was once again holding all five pregnancy tests, and had an expression Derek had never seen on his face before. “Holy fuck, I’m pregnant. We’re going to be dads.” 

“Shit. We’re going to be dads,” Derek repeated, letting the words sink in.

“You’re gonna have to fix up that shithole we’re living in, for the record. Either that, or we’re moving,” Stiles told him as they got into Derek’s car. “And, honestly, I’d rather not move.”

“Me, either.”

“Looks like you’ve got a project on your hands.”

“And how about you?” Derek asked. “You’re a perfectly capable young man.”

“One who’s also pregnant.”

“It’s been three weeks, Stiles; it’s not like your gut is sticking two feet out and you’re waddling like a penguin.

“But we don’t know how pregnancy affects men, do we? I probably need a lot of bed rest, which, I feel, would include my directing you in a remodeling of the house.”

Derek just glared.

~~~

About three weeks after Stiles received his confirmation as to whether or not he was pregnant, he started to feel nauseous even before properly waking up. He barely even rolled over to the edge of the bed before heaving up the contents of his stomach. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he groaned before it happened again.

Beside him, Derek could sense that Stiles wasn’t well, and there was also a stench to the air that suggested… “Are you ok?” Derek asked, sitting bolt upright before placing a hand on Stiles’ back.

“I think I have morning sickness… all over your floor.”

“Wonderful.”

After Stiles’ stomach settled and they cleaned everything up, they made the decision that they needed to find a better place to live while Derek began the house renovation. Somewhere that had a toilet that wouldn’t be too far from Stiles and was close to Deaton for when they needed to go see him, since there was absolutely no way they could see a doctor about the issue.

~~~

They were able to find a decent enough place to rent out for the time being. Derek and Stiles were able to walk down the street for Stiles’ first ultrasound. 

Which brought about some additional complications.

“Well, that is unexpected,” Deaton said.

“What? What’s unexpected?” Stiles asked, looking at Deaton. Was something wrong? Was the baby some mutant with a human head and wolf body? Every bad scenario was going through Stiles’ head in the brief moment between Deaton’s initial statement and his answer. 

“Though I suppose it shouldn’t have been,” he mused, considering the screen again.

“What?!” Stiles exclaimed, now feeling nervous, and he didn’t handle nerves very well.

“You’re having twins.”

~~~

“So, we’re having twins,” Stiles said for what felt like the millionth time since finding out. 

“You’re lucky you’re not having quintuplets.”

“That means we’re gonna need twice as many names,” Stiles went on, ignoring Derek’s comment.

“What sort of names did you have in mind?” Derek asked.

“I dunno,” he answered. “I was hoping you’d have some ideas.”

“We could always name one Derek Jr.,” he suggested.

“No. There will be none of that. What about… George or William or Barry—”

“No,” Derek said, cutting off Stiles’ list. “I’m not dealing with any Der Bar jokes.” So, that was now two names off the list. Three if they counted Stiles’ birth name, which was never on the table to begin with.

“Ok, what about girl names, then? Do you have anything in mind for that? I mean, we could have two girls in here.”

“Uhh, Emily? Patricia?”

“Boring,” Stiles said. “You can’t think of anything more creative than that?”

“Says the guy who listed off the name _George_.”

“Yeah, well, those weren’t _really_ suggestions… what’s their last name gonna be, anyway?” Stiles then asked, something neither of them had brought up.

“I guess I was just thinking it’d be Hale,” Derek answered truthfully.

“See, I was thinking it’d be Stilinski since I’m the one carrying them around.”

“More names would sound better with Hale,” Derek added.

“Stilinski-Hale it is.”

“Have any ideas for first names yet?” Derek asked.

“We have loads of time to pick a name,” Stiles said.

“That’s a no.”

“We’ll think of something. Somethings. We kinda _have to_.” At that point, Stiles began thinking of all the shows he watched when he was younger, listing off various names. “I mean, there’s Topanga, Cory, Shawn, Clarissa, Sabrina, Rocko—”

“Rocko? The kangaroo?”

“He was a wallaby, thank you very much.” He then goes on to list some more names, “Kevin, Winnie, Doug, Tommy, Chucky, Angelica, Phil, Lil, Tommy—”

“You already said Tommy,” Derek pointed out.

“This is a _different_ Tommy,” Stiles replied and then continued with, “Kimberly, Trini, Zachary, Billy, Jason…”

The list of names goes on and on until Stiles finally exhausted his list of TV shows, which included the Ninja Turtles, stating that Michelangelo was an actual person’s name. He then moved to movies. How Stiles figured any name he listed from Harry Potter was appropriate, he didn’t know. 

However, Derek was patient and would occasionally nod at a name he approved of. They made it to a more exclusive list that they planned on narrowing down even further as Stiles progressed in his pregnancy.

~~~

Two months after the first ultrasound, Derek and Stiles were working on the house, which had been torn down and was getting rebuilt. Derek could see how antsy Stiles was and asked him what was wrong.

“Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve shifted?” he asked. “I’ve never gone this long without shifting.” Deaton had told him not to, since neither of them knew how it would affect the twins, especially since his body would be so much smaller as a fox.

Derek nodded. He could get antsy, too, when he didn’t let his wolf come out every once in a while. “Can you partially shift?” He could get his fangs and claws to come out without turning into a full blown wolf.

“I have no idea,” Stiles said to him. 

“Try. Focus on changing something, your ears maybe.”

So Stiles focused on the shift, not wanting to change completely, but enough that he… “I did it!” he said, brushing his fingers through the bushy tail that he grew. “I never knew how soft this was.” 

~~~

Upon arriving home that night after a long day of Project: Rebuild Hale House, Stiles was still pretty antsy. “Are you still looking to shift?” Derek asked him.

“No,” Stiles answered. “I’m _really_ horny.”

“Oh. That shouldn’t be too hard a problem to solve,” Derek said with a little smirk.

“I concur,” Stiles replied, already walking towards Derek. They kissed and Derek hefted Stiles up, holding him up while Stiles’ legs wrapped around his waist. Like that, they walked to the bedroom, not bothering to shut the door.

Clothes began to disperse around the room until both of them were naked and Derek was staring down at Stiles’ body. His eyes became fixated on one place pretty quickly. He then reached out a hand to touch, palm lying flat over the slight bump that he just now discovered on Stiles’ stomach.

Stiles raised his head and took in the look of awe on Derek’s face. He smiled, but he really was horny. “You can admire the baby bump later, I just _really_ need a dick in me right now. You’ll have the entire after glow to touch it. Please, Derek.”

After prepping Stiles, stretching him with his fingers for what felt like even more time he took than for their first time, Derek finally began pushing his cock into Stiles. He pulled back slowly before gently thrusting forward. 

“I won’t break. Neither will they,” Stiles said, putting Derek’s hand back on his stomach. “So, _please_ fuck me before I have an emotional meltdown about how you don’t want me anymore because I’m getting fat.”

Though he was hesitant at first, Derek began to pick up the pace until they were finally back into their usual fast and hard rhythm, which had Stiles begging and pleading and moaning. 

When Derek’s knot swelled up and both of them had come, they rolled themselves over. “Ok, _now_ you can look all you want,” Stiles said.

“I had no idea you were starting to show,” Derek told him. 

“To be fair, it’s not that noticeable under my clothes. Oh, fuck dude, what am I supposed to do when I’m really out there? I can’t buy maternity clothes!” He dropped his head forward against Derek’s chest.

One of Derek’s hands rested against his back, fingers drumming lightly against the skin. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Am I gonna have to go on a Goodwill shopping spree to buy cheap XXL clothing?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe?”

~~~

Stiles was pretty consistently horny after that. He was pretty sure that they were fucking even more often than before Stiles got pregnant. It was in the aftermath, Stiles in his usual straddling position, that he asked, “So, Derek… I know you’ve gone and shown me the practical application of the knot, but… does this happen every time?” He didn’t mind it, not at all, but he was curious, because they couldn’t do quickies if that was the case.

Derek actually blushed. He didn’t blush often, but Stiles quite liked it when he did. “No. It only happens,” he paused, meeting Stiles’ eyes with his own, “when you find your mate. Wolves, you know, they mate for life, so… when you find your mate, instinct tells you to breed with them, hence the knot. If you don’t like it, I mean, I could pull out before—”

“So, what you’re saying is that I’m your mate? For life?” Stiles asked, interrupting Derek because there was no way he wasn’t going to feel Derek come inside of him. “Not just circumstances made us stay together, but actual _for life_ mates?”

“Yeah.” Derek tried to seem cool, calm and collected about that little revelation, but even he had the beginnings of a smile on his face.

Stiles smiled a whole lot bigger. 

“How come you never mentioned that to me, though?” he asked a bit later. 

“I didn’t know if you’d actually want… I mean, you’re so young still and I didn’t know if maybe…”

“I know I’ve told you many times before, but I’m going to remind you that you are a big, fat dumbass.” He leaned forward, still smiling saying, “I love you and your dumb ass,” then giving Derek a kiss.

~~~

As the days and weeks and months went past, Stiles grew steadily bigger and exponentially more emotional. “Why the fuck do women do this to themselves?” he asked as he and Derek entered Deaton’s office for one of his checkups. 

“No idea,” he answered.

“Jesus Christ,” Stiles muttered, holding his belly as he swore he felt the twins starting a goddamn chorus line in there.

Deaton assured them that they were progressing along nicely and were developing as they should. “How’s the project on your house coming along?” he asked them as he poked at Stiles’ here and there.

They told him that he was really all starting to fall into place, that most of the house was done, as Derek had found them a great construction company for the project. There was just furniture left to buy and rooms to paint at this point. That seemed to put Stiles into a better mood than when he first walked into the building. Sitting down probably helped, too.

~~~

When Stiles was a month away from his due date, his friends threw him a shower. Derek told him that he was bringing them over to the house in the preserve to show off the progress they’d made. There were all kinds of scents coming from the house; there was Derek, fresh wood, paint, cigarette butts and the lingering smell of the construction crew and also some very strong scents of the pack. 

He had no idea that they would all be there with gifts for him and the twins, though. His sense of smell had been kinda wonky since he became pregnant; some scents seemed much stronger while others were weaker and less distinguishable. Derek escorted him through the front door and Stiles was shocked at the sight of their little pack. 

They all knew that he was pregnant, and Allison’s friend Lydia was especially fascinated with the whole thing. She was the first one to go over and congratulate him and explain to him the little surprise shower.

Suddenly Stiles was overcome with emotion. Ever since he lost his father, he didn’t think he’d ever have anything remotely like a family again. And then he found Derek and learned his story and found friends and a pack and was starting a family of his own, albeit a highly unconventional one. 

Derek wasn’t sure what to do about the tears. Stiles had cried here and there, sure, but it was never with other people present. Generally Derek would try and distract him with sex, which probably wouldn’t be ok in their current situation. 

Allison decided to step in, grabbing the tray full of various sandwiches and bringing them over to Stiles. “Hey, we have some sandwiches. Want one?”

Stiles’ consumption of the egg salad sandwich was the signal for everyone else to begin eating, and the man calmed down soon enough, everyone pretending it never actually happened, at least until Stiles made a joke when he began opening presents, promising not to break down or anything.

They received a whole lot of diapers, which Stiles made into a neatly stacked pyramid, a few neutral colored onesies since they opted to not find out the sex of the babies until they were born. There were also a several gift cards with generous amounts on them to Babies ‘R’ Us and Wal-Mart. There might not have been a lot of people there, but the fact that they had done anything for him at all meant the world to him. “Thank you all so much,” he said. “It means a lot to us. These will probably be gone within the first week, though, since we’ll be going through them twice as fast.” That got a chuckle, then he went on saying, “Now, we should have cake. Let’s have cake. I could smell it when I got in here and I’ve wanted it ever since, and you can’t deny a pregnant man cake.”

So, they all ate cake and Stiles got through the party without breaking into tears again.

When everyone left, Derek and Stiles sat on the couch in the middle of their newly renovated living room, Stiles eating another piece of cake and looking at the stack of gifts they’d received. “You knew about this?”

“Yeah. It was Lydia’s idea and she told me all the details and… yeah.”

“That’s one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for me,” Stiles said, feeling himself getting emotional again.

“They’re your friends, Stiles. They’re our pack, of course they’ll be there for you,” Derek told him, really hoping there’d be no tears. He didn’t handle tears well, as earlier situations had proven.

“They didn’t have to do that, though. I mean, they had everything! Gifts and sandwiches and cake! They had cake!” he repeated, waving his half eaten piece in front of Derek’s face.

“What party isn’t complete without cake?” Derek asked, hoping that Stiles was thoroughly distracted by the cake he’d gone back to devouring.

~~~

At exactly 5:39 AM three full weeks after the shower, Stiles woke up to sharp stomach pains like he’d never felt. “Oh fuck,” he groaned, shaking Derek awake.

Derek was highly disoriented, but could sense the discomfort Stiles was feeling in that moment and he knew something was wrong. “What is it?”

“I think you need to call Deaton.”

Both of them were thankful they decided to stay in their apartment until Stiles had the twins because Derek had enough trouble getting Stiles out of bed and down the road to Deaton’s office. 

“They want to come out _right now_!” Stiles bellowed the second they stepped foot into Deaton’s office, clearly pained and distressed. “Derek promised me I wouldn’t have to shit them out, but at the rate this is going, I don’t know what other options I have!”

“Calm down,” Deaton said in his annoying soothing voice. “Just breathe and we’ll all get through this.” He laid Stiles out on a table out back and said, “Relax. You’re not going to have to push them out of you.”

“Are you cutting me open?” Stiles asked, now looking more distressed.

“We went over this, remember?” Deaton’s tone remained steady and unwavering and Stiles was suddenly jealous of the way he could remain calm in such a situation. 

“All I can remember right now is that I want to get these out of me!” He had gotten huge by the end of it, bigger than any woman he’d seen. They all chalked it up to the fact that it was because he was having twins and he didn’t actually have the internal workings of a woman, which still had Stiles thinking of a million and one questions about how it happened in the first place.

~~~

The next thing Stiles can remember is waking up to Deaton and Derek and two blanket bundles that had to have his children in them.

“Are they ok?” was the first thing Stiles asked when he woke up.

“They’re perfect,” Derek answered, smiling at Stiles.

That made Stiles smile back, because Derek really had the most stunning smile he’d ever seen on anyone ever. It only made his stupidly perfectly handsome face even more stupidly perfect.

“Let me see.” Stiles sat up, pushing himself back onto the pillows so he could see better. When he saw their faces, he had to agree with Derek, they really were perfect… though they still looked a bit like squishy blobs and he had no idea what gender either of them were. He talked to them a little, telling them how wonderful they were, before then asking the gender.

“They’re both girls,” Derek told him.

They had had many conversations about names after their first one. They came to the decision that they would each name one of the twins, and that if there’d been a boy and a girl, Derek would name the boy and Stiles the girl. As it was, they each had a girl name picked out. He looked back into their faces and said, “This one is Winnie.” He was a big fan of Wonder Years reruns when he was younger.

Derek was still smiling and Stiles decided if Derek’s face could ever get stuck in one position, he’d want it to be that one, because he had a stunning smile. “That makes this one Evianna.” He told Stiles it was an old family name and explained the history behind it. Stiles thought it was a much more meaningful name than the one he picked, but Winnie was still an awesome name. 

~~~

Twins, they soon found out, were a shitload of work. If one didn’t need something, the other seemed to. And Stiles was pretty sure they were already conspiring with one another against himself and Derek with their freaky twin telepathy. 

It really didn’t take long for their personalities to really come through. Winnie clearly took after Stiles, all nonstop movement, head looking everywhere for something new and exciting, while Evianna was most definitely Derek’s daughter. She was very well behaved for a baby and could entertain herself with the simplest of toy for a long time, so long as she could stick in her mouth and chew on it.

Still, as well behaved as they were, they did still cry when they needed something. And this time, it was pretty obvious what Winnie needed.

“Where the hell have all the diapers gone?” Stiles asked, throwing onesies in the air in search of the package he _swore_ was just there yesterday.

“Aren’t there more under the sink?” Derek asked. “I used all those ones earlier.”

“Why didn’t you _tell me_? I used up everything under the sink, like, three days ago. Do we have _anything_ left?”

“I’ll go to the store,” Derek offered. 

“Ok, make it quick, because our kid is sitting in a pile of her own shi—” he trailed off, remembering they weren’t supposed to swear in front of their kids, “her own poop.”

Derek was pretty certain he set a world record for the fastest time to the store and back.

~~~

Everybody _adored_ them. They were absolutely spoiled rotten, especially by Lydia. Every time she visited, she had a new toy for them to play with and would always ask, “So, when are they supposed to change?”

“Not everyone changes at the same time,” Derek answered. 

“But it should be soon, right?”

“Maybe. It’s hard to say.”

“Which one do you think will change first? What are they going to be?” Her questions never really changed, though she would add in some new ones here and there.

“Winnie’s gonna change first, probably into a fox” Stiles answered during the current round of questioning. “She’s too antsy not to be,” he reasoned, knowing from experience.

~~~

Lydia and Allison were there when the first change happened. The twins were nine months at the time and it was Winnie that changed first. Completely on accident. She sneezed, which generally caused her to startle herself, only that time it was totally justifiable, considering she sprouted ears and a tail. Evianna proceeded to reach out and pull on said tail. The older girls were cooing over them.

Derek and Stiles were watching with great intent, Stiles alternating between looking right at them and through the screen of his phone at them as he began recording the event. He was set on the idea of having a lot of home movies to watch later.

Then Winnie sneezed again and suddenly, a tiny red fox kit with a pitch black tail was lying sprawled on the floor… still in a diaper.

That caused even further cooing from Lydia and Allison. When Allison began rubbing her belly, her tail went wild, tongue lolling out from her mouth. She clearly enjoyed all the attention.

However, Evianna did _not_ like that her sister was getting all the attention. She didn’t know what Winnie did, though. She knew that it was her sister there, some instinct telling her just that, and she also knew that she could turn, too, but she didn’t know how. They had watched their daddies change (and, boy, if Stiles hadn’t been excited to finally fully shift again), but she didn’t know how _they_ did it, either. It took all of her effort to focus on somehow being like her sister and daddies. 

Both Derek and Stiles watched, their proud parent faces on, as Evianna controlled her change. It was really how they pictured it happening. Winnie turning first by accident while Evianna changed with purpose. 

Soon, both girls were cooing over the gray wolf cub, too. As were Derek and Stiles. Stiles decided to put his phone down for a bit as he picked Evianna off the floor, scratching her between her ears. 

Derek was fighting the urge to shift himself so he could be right there with Winnie on the floor. Instead, he picked her up, held her in his arms and smiled down at her before turning his smile over to Stiles.

“You know, my parents always told me my first change was just like Winnie’s. Only it wasn’t a sneeze that caused it,” Stiles informed them as he managed to pry Winnie out of Derek’s hands so he was now holding both of them, discovering that holding squirming cubs wasn’t quite as easy as a baby.

“I was told that I wanted to be just like my big sister Laura, so I figured out how to change pretty quickly,” Derek said. 

Just as suddenly as she turned into a fox, right in Stiles’ arms she turned back. “Hey there. You did a great job shifting just now. You too, Evianna,” he said, wishing he could rub her belly. He then looked up and saw three pairs of smiling eyes on him. “What?”

“You look so happy,” Allison told him, getting him to reluctantly hand over Evianna so she could coo over her some more.

“You do,” Lydia agreed. “Think you want anymore?”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Noooo,” he answered. “Not for a long time, anyway. Derek, we need to see Deaton about that magical birth control of his.”

“I don’t think we’d have the time or energy to make anymore for a while, even if we wanted to,” Derek muttered, which earned him chuckles from everyone present and put a blush on Stiles’ cheeks. He loved them with all his heart, but they were exhausting. 

Once again, right in Stiles arms, Winnie shifted once more to her fox form and began wriggling to get down. Evianna did the same thing in Allison’s arms, so they both set them down and watched as they began to play with one another. Stiles moved over closer to Derek, wrapping an arm around him, feeling Derek’s arm go around him.

He had managed to go from the absolute shittiest time in his life to a time he couldn’t remember being happier. Ever since he met Derek again, he wouldn’t change a single thing about his life.


End file.
